doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chippo
:This article is for the character in the 1990 movie. :Don't confuse this character with Chippo in the 1982 and 2014 movies. ---- Chippo (チッポ) is a puppy who was helped by Nobita and Doraemon when he was washed out on a river. He only appears in the 1990 movie ''Nobita and the Animal Planet''. Chippo is voiced by Mayumi Tanaka. Story In summer vacation, Chippo had accidentally found the old parchment attic of the old house (the content within scroll comes to the location of "Signal stair" and "Star ship” is said to in the legend). From there, he decided to the prohibit forest - where nobody come in - across the river to discover these things. Many times Chippo with his group of friends went into this forest to search for it but any time they was also detected by his father. In particular, there is a time Nobita accidentally witness but didn’t know what happened. Other times, Chippo trying to side this river despite stormy to get into forbidden forest but unfortunately, his raft was drifted between the river. At that moment, Nobita catches Chippo’s tail to dragged out the raft by stretched hand and taken to shore. At home, he seek to enticement Nobita perform plan Nobita and Doraemon her but are unaware. The next day, Chippo enlist dismissal time enticement his group go to forbidden forest but denied, so he tried every way to go out alone but he can’t do it because that day is the last day of year. Due the presence of Doraemon’s group of friends on New Year Eve, Chippo through group help him to find the truth about the mystery. The next morning he enticement Nobita to sneake out went into the forbidden forest but his father detection, add the group run out when they know Suneo and Gain were rescued on the river along the forest cause he upset about hadn’t chase up. Two days later, when his parents visited relatives, Chippo presented group the plan despite several failed attempts add Gain was panic after leaving forbidden forest so they agree to help him. Therefore, Chippo could hope to find what he wants to explore but to meet his parents and Romi in the way, he has to follow the advice of group and go home home. At that time, he don’t know Doraemon’s group have found the truth about "Signal stair". Appearance Personality Relationships Romi Chippo's cousin. Althought there's no history shown about how they met, but it is believed that they were childhood friends. Nobita Doraemon Comparison between Manga and Movie * Chippo was fulled his tail when Nobita saved him. But in manga, he was fulled his tail three time. * Chippo revealed to Nobita, Doraemon and Shizuka his plan after new year's eve in movie insteal of the next morning in manga. * In movie, after Romi was rescued by Nobita, Chippo find Nobita to tought in Nobita's rest room. They didn't go to temple as in manga. Trivia Navigation ja:チッポ vi:Chippo zh:奇波 Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Dogs Category:Key Characters Category:Good Characters